Kokoro Connect
Kokoro Connect (ココロコネクト, Kokoro Konekuto) is a multi-stream seriea by Anda Sadanatsu. It began as a light novel series with illustrations by Shiromizakana. The light novel series is published by Enterbrain, under the Famitsu Bunko imprint, finished with 11 volumes in total. The series has been adapted into a television anime series and one OVA series by Silver Link, consisting of 17 episodes in total that aired from July 2012 to December 2012. It has also been adapted into a manga series with 5 volumes in total, illustrated by CUTEG. The series also has been adapted into a non-canon visual novel game for the PSP. Plot Overviews Synopses in this section are taken and translated from Sharp Point Press. Hito Random ("Random People") Yaegashi Taichi, Nagase Iori, Inaba Himeko, Kiriyama Yui, and Aoki Yoshifumi ——— These five people belonging to the Cultural Research Club, are faced with a mysterious phenomenon. First, without warning at all, Aoki and Yui undergo a Personality Exchange. Moreover, this phenomenon directly begins assailing the other club members as well, casting them into an abnormal everyday life. Taichi and his friends are confused by this situation, but manage to find fun in it all the same. However, the chains on their hearts also bring their hidden mental wounds to the surface... When the balance breaks, their pentagonal relationships are about to change as well!SPP Volume 1. Kizu Random ("Random Wounds") After surviving the test of the Personality Exchange, Taichi and the other members of the Cultural Research Club return to their daily lives. On a certain day after school, Inaba suddenly lunges at Taichi and knocks him down! At the same time, Yui goes too far and splits a table in two, and a mysterious feeling sprouts between Taichi and Iori ——— their bodies begin to move on their own? Just then, Taichi hears that Aoki and Yui were taken to the police station for tutoring...? Reappearing once more, and an entirely new test are about to smash the bonds between the pentagon! The second episode of this pentagonal romantic comedy of love and youth!SPP Volume 2. Kako Random ("Random Past") On the last day of school, strange words appear in the Cultural Research Club: Nagase, Inaba, Kiriyama, and Aoki have from 12 PM until 5 PM. Who in the world wrote these words? What meaning lies within them? The five are baffled. But when 12 PM arrives, they see with their own eyes an unbelievable phenomenon ——— Iori and Yui transform into children, in both physique and mentality... This mysterious condition that ends at 5 PM sharp, with nowhere to be found, and a bizarre personage slowly approaching Taichi, the only one unaffected! The surging, roaring third episode of this pentagonal romantic comedy of love and youth!SPP Volume 3. Michi Random ("Random Paths") Taichi officially confesses his love to Iori ——— and then doesn't feel that way anymore. Utterly indifferent to the abnormal phenomena happening around him, his fully primed and realized intent withers and disappears in the blink of an eye; what's more, as he drags his heavy feet towards the club, he's told by the other members that he was rejected! A disturbance arises within the club, and Inaba is unable to hide her distress. Just as Iori is about to smooth things over, her emotions and voice ring out in the room! And then, from that day on, Nagase Iori changes forever... Filled with divergent paths and choices, the fourth episode of this pentagonal romantic comedy of love and youth has come!SPP Volume 4. Clip Time 「There aren't any new club members!」 Although they had decided not to actively recruit new club members, the persistent lack of newcomers still makes Taichi and the others fret. Just then, knocking on the door of the Cultural Research Club, are a slightly languid-looking boy and an introverted and petite girl… This book includes the widely anticipated chapters of the new club members; a scoop photo from the Cultural Research Club that fires up the entire school with a behind-the-scenes story during the cultural festival; Inaba’s dramatic struggle with her worries about the triangle between herself, Iori, and Taichi; along with Yui and a girl’s first date experience!SPP Volume 4.5. Nise Random ("Random Fakes") After new members Chihiro and Shino join, Taichi and the other members of the Cultural Research Club prepare for the upcoming athletics festival in high spirits, but the two first years don’t seem too interested in this grand event. One day, Iori suddenly tells Taichi: “I can’t forget you”; everyone around seems to be talking and behaving with quite a peculiar air ——— and since they trust each other, the five would never suspect each other’s words, but mocking them behind their backs is someone whom Taichi and the others would never expect… The fifth, bond-crossed episode of this pentagonal romantic comedy of love and youth has begun!SPP Volume 5. Yume Random ("Random Dreams") Before the school field trip at the end of September, Taichi and the rest of the second year students receive an graduation survey form. Watching the members of the Cultural Research Club discuss the future of the club during a meeting, only Taichi begins to feel anxious. Just then, appears and declares the beginning of the end: 「———This is the last time.」 This time, the phemonenon allows one to see the wishes and desires of everyone at Yamaboshi High School. Unnerved, Inaba forces the club members to remain bystanders, but Taichi and Yui argue that they can’t just sit back and do nothing, creating an ideological conflict with the opposition, Inaba and Aoki… The sixth episode of this pentagonal romantic comedy of love and youth!SPP Volume 6. Step Time "Dating" refers to the progression of a relationship between two people ——— having gotten a boyfriend for the first time in her life, Kiriyama Yui is haunted by this concept to no end. Unable to watch any further, her best friend Yukina plans to twist Taichi and Inaba, and Nakayama and Ishikawa into the matter, preparing a triple-date! A once perplexing first date, to the five discussing each other's first impressions and the history of the club's establishment, along with an inside look at the friendship between Inaba and Iori, culminating in a full reveal of a project that Fujishima Maiko and a first year student are preparing together! Episode Two of an exciting short story collection of this pentagonal romantic comedy of love and youth!SPP Volume 6.5. Asu Random ("Random Tomorrow") 「The thing happening to us... are we 『being isolated from the world』?」 Four months have passed since the day of the school field trip, after had declared that he would 「not appear again」 and vanished. Abnormality presents itself once more among the pentagon ——— The final chapter of this pentagonal romantic comedy of love and youth, begins!SPP Volume 7. Precious Time "Fujishima Maiko, who is now in her third year, is organizing an important event for the entire school: A Battle Royale of couples that includes the StuCS members! Fujishima's secret agenda is complicated. The current President and Vice President, Uwa Chihiro and Enjouji Shino, respectively, will struggle trying to find new members for the StuCS. Yaegashi Rina will keep 'checking onii-chan's friends.' Nagase Iori, on the verge of graduation, looks back on her life." Media Light Novel :Main Article: Kokoro Connect (Light Novel) Manga :Main Article: Kokoro Connect (Manga) Anime :Main Article: Kokoro Connect (Anime) Visual Novel :Main Article: Kokoro Connect: Yochi Random External Links * ココロコネクト | FBonline (Official Kadokawa Kokoro Connect light novel page in Japanese) * ココロコネクト (Official Kadokawa Kokoro Connect anime website in Japanese) References Category:Media